


Time Well Spent

by megyal



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Prostitution, Top!Iruka, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi is undercover at a brothel, and is intrigued at who his mission contact turns out to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Well Spent

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #19: Kink meme (x): I'd like to see a fic where Kakashi is working undercover and has to pass on information that Iruka has come to collect but they have to have sex to make the exchange without being suspicious. I'd also prefer if Iruka tops.

The brothel was quiet at the moment. It was very early in the evening, about two hours before the nightly rush; Kakashi lounged in the wooden frame of the only window in his room, which extended out over the cobbled street. The streetlamps were being lit one by one, by someone using chakra in a clumsy manner.

His current customer lay on his back on the pallet in the middle of the room, panting lightly. Jiro, a rich businessman from the northern section of the city, was married with many children. Also, he was rather taken with the persona that Kakashi currently portrayed.

"Yukio," Jiro groaned as soon as he got his breath back. "Yuki-chan, you've put my back out."

Kakashi smiled, and put the cigarette he held between his fingers to his mouth. It was a long, slender brown thing, the smoke sweetly fragrant as he exhaled from between barely parted lips: a present from Jiro.

"Now, now, Jiro-san," he murmured, putting a little pout in his voice. "Haven't I taken good care of you? I don't like your accusations at _all_." He had taken care of Jiro, all right. All Jiro wanted was suck Kakashi's cock, which was fine. Anyone else Kakashi didn't feel like fucking, he simply tapped the overlay over the Sharingan, pulled it off his iris and implanted a memory in their minds.

A strong, sexy memory. Kakashi was imaginative, at least.

The rustling behind him was quick, almost frenetic. In a moment, Jiro pressed against Kakashi's back, wrapping his arms around Kakashi's shoulders. He was a whole head shorter than Kakashi, balding in the middle of his head. He was very kind, almost doting, and he kissed the side of Kakashi's neck.

"You always very good care of me, Yu-chan," he whispered. "Will you forgive my hasty words?"

"Oh, always." Kakashi felt Jiro slump happily against him. "But only if you stay a little bit longer."

Jiro said, "You're going to make me spend all the money I have!"

Kakashi turned around fully in his arms, sliding his longer legs around Jiro's hips. "Am I not worth it?"

Jiro's expression wavered between sheer lust and regret. Kakashi kept smiling at him, knowing just how lovely he appeared at the moment. He had spent quite a good amount of chakra growing his hair out for this mission, and it was very long, almost at the level of his hips. It wasn't white right now, but a deep red-brown; another expensive expenditure of chakra. Both irises were covered by a thin layer of a transparent, pliable material which had been specially developed by Tsunade-sama. These overlays were a fairly amazing invention, as far as Kakashi was concerned: they blocked the Sharingan from dragging on his chakra stores just as effectively as a closed eyelid, while still giving him the appearance of a normal eye. In addition, both eyes were a light brown shade.

With the hair and those eyes, 'Yukio' was very striking. In addition, Kakashi dressed in garments generally coded as feminine; delicate and silky material which clung to his tall frame, transforming his natural skinniness into something more sensually slender. He wore quite a bit of makeup as well: red lipstick to make his thin mouth appear fuller, dramatic shimmering shades over and around his eyes. For nearly six months now, Yukio had been one of the most popular choices at the Nine Leaves Teahouse.

Being popular meant that Kakashi was always entertaining a wide variety of patrons, and so he had to carefully plan his time tracking the people being brought through Nine Leaves: mostly women and children who had been taken from more rural areas, and transported to other brothels. In the time-frame of his mission, he had either managed to get most of them to safety while they spent a night or two at Nine Leaves, or send coded messages to have them spirited away after they had been taken to the other brothels. The owner of Nine Leaves, Tahara, was beside himself in frantic worry. The crime syndicate in charge of the human trafficking had recently begun to turn its eye in his direction, their suspicions now grown large. Kakashi would soon have to be extracted from his long-term post.

"You are very worth it," Jiro told him now and pressed a quick kiss to his mouth before regretfully taking his leave. Kakashi took a long bath, and then called for one of the house's attendants. He needed help to dry his tiresome hair, pin it up in a dramatic style, and to dress in his many decorative robes. He could manage his make-up by himself, and by the time he swept downstairs, he was in full regalia, greeting the regulars at the long bar with gentle words and kind smiles. Yukio was genial and sweet; he was attentive and careful, nothing like Kakashi.

He carefully avoided the corner where Azami held court; she was the top earner here at Nine Leaves, and was not pleased at all that Yukio had rocketed up through the ranks in such a short time.

"Oh, Yukio!" she called out. Kakashi barely refrained from rolling his eyes before turning to face her with a brittle smile. "How I love your robes tonight. I wore a set _just like that_ last month!"

"Did you?" Kakashi allowed his smile to widen. "I'm sure you looked wonderful in it."

Azami glowered at him. She had smooth, pale skin and large eyes which gleamed in the candlelight. She looked more like a doll than an actual person, but her looks weren't the only weapon in her arsenal. She kept up a conversation like a politician, sly and joking and teasing. She was extremely intelligent, a professional. If she wasn't so universally horrible to the attendants and anyone else she considered of lower rank, Kakashi would have liked her greatly.

She opened her mouth to let out some other snide remark, but Tahara rushed into the main room, his sweaty face nearly crimson with stress. Tahara was better suited as an accountant than the manager of a brothel. He was constantly in a panic.

"Azami!" He bellowed. "Yukio! You...you're both to attend to the Big Brother. He...he's on his way now!" Tahara usually spoke as if he forgot what he was going to say. _Big Brother_ was what everyone called Tokutaro, Tahara's actual older brother; the head of the Yama-kujira gang. A court-lord close to the Fire Nation daimyo had employed Konoha shinobi for undercover infiltration of the human-trafficking network. There were other high-ranking officials who were implicated, and the court-lord had not wanted them to be alerted as yet.

"Oh!" Azami rose gracefully, one fine hand fluttering over her coiffure. It was pinned up in much the same way as Kakashi's, fastened with jewelled pins. It might have been the same attendant who had assisted Kakashi, for the styles were very similar. Kakashi had opted for green silk flowers which contrasted nicely with the shade of his hair. "When will he arrive?"

Tahara opened his mouth, and then blanched at the loud clattering from down the road: thirteen or fourteen large horses, according to Kakashi's hearing, and four more hauling a fairly large wagon.

As Tahara froze, Azami took over; she sent attendants out in search of food and drink, for Big Brother Tokutaro had a very particular palate, and their kitchens were suited towards more common fare. Another set was sent to check if the largest room was emptied of any current clients and put back to rights. By the time the Yama-kujira gang had gathered in the interior courtyard, their black robes blending into the looming shadows, everything was ready and waiting.

Big Brother Tokutaro separated his bulk from that of the rest of his gang, leaving a space that was like a lake in the countryside. He had a ponderous tread, and he climbed the few steps up from the courtyard to the front doors of Nine Leaves with great effort. He was taller than Kakashi, and about twice as wide, sharp, bright eyes peering out of a broad face.

Most of the brothel awaited him on the wide verandah. They all bowed as he approached, Tahara at the head of the group, Kakashi and Azami flanking him.

"Good day," Tokutaro said in a very pleasant voice. It was completely at odds with the deep-set cruelty in his eyes. "How are we all?"

"We are well, Big Brother!" Tahara chirped, his voice flickering like a candle in the breeze. "We are honoured at your presence today!"

"Yes," Tokutaro replied absently, his gaze switching from Azami to Kakashi. A smirk pulled at his wire-thin lips. "Let's go inside. Naoko."

One of the gang pulled away from the crowd at this summons, and came up the steps with quick, efficient movements. Naoko looked at them with cold brown eyes, so freezing that it took Kakashi a beat too long to recognize Iruka-sensei. His scar was gone and so was the long hair, cut so that it hung around his face in limp fringes.

If a Konoha shinobi was here, then there was either an alteration in mission parameters or an imminent extraction. He let out a slow breath as he stepped aside, allowing Tokutaro and 'Naoko' to enter Nine Leaves first. Iruka didn't even look at him.

That felt weird. Back home in Konoha, it seemed as if Iruka-sensei was always looking at him. His attention was nearly a palpable thing; Gai was always trying to get him to go over and _just talk to him, Kakashi_ , but he had always refused. Iruka-sensei was too nice, too sweet for Kakashi. He would have destroyed the sensei in a matter of weeks.

They settled inside the large, luxurious room and Tokutaro proceeded to consume a meal which would have easily served a family of six. Iruka sat to the right of Tokutaro, gaze fixed on the table. Tahara sat to Big Brother's left, his expression deeply worried and unhappy. Azami and Kakashi filled the silence with light idle chatter, peppered by Tokutaro's rumbling replies.

"Well, this has been such a pleasant visit so far," Tokutaro said as he pushed away the plates; attendants scurried around rapidly, clearing the table and then exiting just as quickly. "But I'm here on some business. My associate Naoko here has a very special gift."

"One gift?" Kakashi asked, pitching his tone at nervously curious. "I'm very sure that Naoko-san has _many_ gifts!" He tittered, and then fell into an awkward silence when Naoko's eyes slid in his direction and pinned him with a heavy look. Tokutaro's amusement was palpable.

"Yes," he said. "He has a particular talent for knowing if someone is speaking the truth or not. It's very interesting. Would you like to see?" It was not a question. Tokutaro leaned back against the pile of plush cushions, lacing his hands over his chest. "Come close, Azami."

Azami rose with a graceful shake of her silken robes and went closer to Big Brother, fairly pushing Tahara aside. She fairly cuddled against Tokutaro's side, looking up at him with an innocent smile.

"Give your hand to Naoko," Tokutaro rumbled and Azami reached across his bulk, her hand small and pale and delicate. Naoko gave it one of those long looks and then took her hand in his dark one. He closed his eyes and when he opened them, they were all black. Kakashi made sure that his startle was far more apparent than he would have normally let on.

"Have you interfered at any time with Big Brother's goods?" Naoko asked, very flatly. _The goods_...the people they kidnapped to pay back debts, or abducted outright. Kakashi could feel the fine spread of his chakra, flaring out and settling over Azami.

Azami's eyes became wide, and very fearful. "N--no, Naoko-san," she stuttered, her brash voice unusually muted. Naoko's eyebrows twitched, and he dipped his head so minutely that Kakashi wondered if Tokutaro had even seen it. Apparently he had, for he let out a booming laugh and stroked his fingers through Azami's delicately arranged coiffure.

"Yukio," he commanded next. Since Azami was all tucked up against his side, Kakashi was forced to go around and sit beside Naoko. He held out his hand, allowing his sleeves to slide in seductive waves down his arm. Naoko gripped his hand and Kakashi shivered at the warm roughness of his palm.

Naoko raised his gaze and looked right into Kakashi's eyes. His voice was low, yet hard. "Have you interfered at any time with Big Brother's goods?" His chakra was so _heavy_ , Kakashi realised. It wasn't as diaphanous as it had seemed when it covered Azami. It soaked on to his skin, sinking into his bones. He hadn't known that Iruka-sensei could be so invasive with his chakra.

"No, Naoko-san," Kakashi answered in a wavering voice and then went rigid as Naoko's chakra dug sharp points into his skin, gripping his pulse-points. Kakashi held his breath; Iruka's chakra had picked up, so _easily_ , that he had been lying. He supposed he should have been trying harder to mute his physical responses, but he had been...distracted. Unsettling.

However, Naoko gave that minute dip of his head again, the signal that Yukio had spoken the truth. Tokutaro let out an aggrieved sigh.

"There is a leak here _somewhere_ ," Tokutaro snarled, patently frustrated."We must find it."

"I will question everyone else in this place, Big Brother," Naoko said, still gazing into Kakashi's face. "But before I start, I will have this one."

Tokutaro laughed, as if Naoko had given a particularly fine joke. "Go ahead, Little Brother!" he boomed and out of the corner of his eye, Kakashi saw Tahara's flinch.

Naoko didn't let go of his hand. Instead he stood and fairly hauled poor Yukio behind him. Azami seemed caught between pity and triumph, and Kakashi kept his head down as he was yanked out of the room and up the narrow staircase to the sleeping rooms. Naoko paused at the landing at the upper floor, a hard squeeze of his hand the only query offered, and Kakashi pointed out Yukio's space.

When they entered the dimly lit boudoir, Naoko melted away with the bleeding out of that black in his eyes and Iruka-sensei was there. His entire demeanour lifted from that grim quietness to a professional layer of concern.

 _I'm providing cover for your extraction from this post_ , he signed to Kakashi, who nodded. They knelt, facing each other. _This place is going to be shut down by samurai from the daimyo's court._

 _All right,_ Kakashi signed back and Iruka gave him an apologetic smile. Kakashi smiled back; this was a whole world better than Naoko's deadly expression.

 _We have forty minutes until the samurai arrive to take in Big Brother and the others_ , Iruka told him. _I will be taken in as well. The others in this place will be taken to a safehouse._

 _Got it_ , Kakashi replied, and they remained there kneeling for a few long beats, just looking at each other.

Forty minutes; there was a lot they could do in forty minutes.

Kakashi kept his gaze locked with Iruka's, and began to very slowly undo the fastenings of his topmost robes. Iruka blinked at him, and Kakashi gave him a very slow smile.

"How would you like me, Naoko-san?" He asked in a light voice, shrugging off the shimmering material and starting on the layer below. Iruka tilted his head, most of his expression gone still...except for his eyes. There was a considering gleam set deep in those brown eyes.

"Doesn't matter," he said in Naoko's low, chilling voice.

"You can be on top," Kakashi told him, now clad in the final layer of his fine clothing, a nearly transparent silky sort of cloth which clung to his skin. "Or I can be on top. You choose." He paused for a moment, a little bewildered at this sudden welling of eagerness in himself. Then he rose and stepped back to his low bed, sitting and settling back with the filthiest smile he could muster.

Iruka-sensei just looked at him for a very long time. He seemed pinned down by his own thoughts. Slowly, he rose as well, and made his way over to Kakashi sprawled on his bed. He knelt over him, moving up over him. Iruka braced his hands on either side of Kakashi's head, looking down.

Bending close, Iruka whispered, "What if I want to be in you, while you're on top?"

Kakashi breathed out slowly. Iruka was so near that their lips almost touched, the heat of his body covering Kakashi like an overly warm blanket.

"Anything you want," he whispered in reply, and Iruka just kept looking at him in that fixed manner. He lifted one hand and placed it on Kakashi's collarbone, fingers slipping underneath the silken material and against Kakashi's skin. He didn't move any further; he stopped right there, a light touch which seared.

Iruka asked, "Would you want it that way, too?"

"Yes." Kakashi felt as if his answer was uncommonly rapid, unseemingly so. Iruka grinned at him and a sudden relief rushed through Kakashi. The persona of Naoko was far too cold to be wearing Iruka's friendly face. He wanted Iruka here. He touched Iruka's hair, the ends prickly against his fingers.

Iruka dipped down and for a moment Kakashi thought he was going for a kiss (and he suddenly needed a kiss, a deep one), but he pressed his mouth to Kakashi's left nipple instead, rubbing his lips against the crinkling nub. It shouldn't have felt that good, but Kakashi inhaled sharply and felt his toes curl. Iruka glanced up as he moved from the left to the right, lower lip dragging along the silk. When he got to the other nipple, Kakashi was breathing as if he had been sparring for at least twenty minutes. He was hard, the material of his underclothing dampening around the head of his cock. He was up on his elbows, offering himself up, hips twitching for any sort of contact. He was _wanting_. But Iruka hovered, the only contact his mouth closing hot and wet over Kakashi's nipple, sucking gently.

"Fuck," Kakashi breathed, and grabbed onto Iruka's head with both hands, dragging him up for the kiss he wanted. Iruka's lips were soft against his for a few moments, testing with quick presses. Then, it all went hard and fast, deep licks into Kakashi's mouth, sharp little groans on his tongue. Finally, _finally_ , Iruka settled fully on top of him, his hands moving over Kakashi's neck and ears, in his hair. He pressed down his hips, and he was just as hard.

"Take it off," Kakashi demanded, pulling at the collar of Iruka's heavy black shirt. "Quickly."

Iruka drew back, quickly working through the fastenings of his own clothing; yet, when Kakashi tried to wriggle out of his flimsy underrobe, Iruka seized his wrists.

"Keep it on," he said. "You look like...a dream in this."

Kakashi tossed his head and smiled, feeling oddly off-center. Most of the pins had fallen out and now the whole wavy mass of it fell down his back. Iruka brushed some of the strands from his face and then kissed him again.

"Like a dream," he repeated and gently urged Kakashi to lie back down. Iruka pushed up his legs, the light cloth slipping down his thighs. Kakashi gripped handfuls of the bedding when he felt Iruka's tongue moving along his hard length in a long, questing, slick stripe, before his mouth closed over the head. He had to go up on his elbows to watch Iruka's head bob in his lap, lazily deliberate, dragging Kakashi too far and too close.

Kakashi put a hand on his shoulder, panting, "Wait, wait," and Iruka pulled off, looking up at him with a liquid gaze. His fingers touched at Kakashi's hole, pressed in ever so slightly: still dry, still tight but Kakashi had to struggle against coming.

"Hurry," he told Iruka, who laughed a little but allowed himself to be tugged around and under, divested of the rest of his heavy, dark clothing by Kakashi's quick hands. Kakashi straddled him, lowered himself so that he could feel Iruka's cock at his crease, hot and waiting. He watched Iruka's face as he moved his hips back and forth, smiled at how his mouth fell open and his eyes glazed over. Iruka's hands went to seize his hips; either to stop him from rocking or steady him, but his fingers dug into Kakashi's skin, uncertain and wanting.

When Kakashi stretched over him to collect the small jar of slick from one of the built-in shelves of the headboard, Iruka's lips pressed against his neck, his collarbone, his cheek. Quick kisses, and Kakashi turned his head so that the next few found their way to his mouth, exchanged with soft breaths. He reached behind to open up himself, groaning when Iruka's hand joined his, the slippery substance worked by their careful fingers.

Iruka's gaze never left his face when Kakashi raised up and sank slowly down on him. Kakashi couldn't look in his face at that moment, for some reason. He played it off by having to concentrate on going slow, taking Iruka inside him: eyes half-closed and looking off to one side, bottom lip caught between his teeth. When the curve of his ass was pressed against Iruka's crotch, he braced his arms on either side of his head, rest his forehead against Iruka's and took a deep, deep breath...just enjoying the sensation of being filled; of Iruka's hands moving up and down his back, still covered with that flimsy underrobe; of Iruka's heat under and in him. Iruka murmured a question that Kakashi couldn't make out, but he still nodded in response and rolled his hips.

The reaction was gratifying and immediate. Iruka jerked up against him with a bit more force than required and strangled out, "Sorry," when Kakashi placed a restraining hand on one of his shoulders, more in surprise than in any sort of pain. "I just...sorry."

"It's fine." Kakashi couldn't stop smiling down at him now. "Keep doing that. I like it."

"You like it?" Iruka blinked up at him and then tried once more, experimentally rolling his body the same way Kakashi had. Kakashi's hand clenched on his shoulder.

"Good," Kakashi told him, licking his lips. He could feel how Iruka restrained himself, trying so hard not to ram up into him. He hadn't thought he would have liked that so much. "You feel so good."

Iruka groaned and closed his eyes briefly, chin tilted upwards as they rocked together. So easy for them to find that mutual tempo. Sweat trickled down Kakashi's back, along his hairline and forehead. He laughed softly when Iruka kissed him again, and he was touching Iruka's hair when he came.

That was surprising. Usually he waited for his his clients to come first, but one minute he had Iruka's hair curled around his fingers, Iruka's hand moving on his cock, laughing with Iruka's tongue in his mouth; the next, he blinked and looked down between their bodies, at Iruka's flat stomach stained with his release.

"What," he groaned but Iruka was moving in quick, uncoordinated jerks underneath him and then tensed, lips pressed tightly together. _Quiet_ , part of Kakashi's mind noted and another part immediately began to plot on making him loud. Kakashi shoved that away. It wouldn't matter.

What mattered now was moving off Iruka, pushing him back with a gentle smile when he tried to sit up and help. Kakashi took his time to wipe them both with cloths dampened from a bowl of clean water. Iruka watched him as he moved around, putting on a few layers of clothing before sitting at his window.

Iruka didn't come to him, but Kakashi's fine hearing picked up the quiet rustling as Iruka dressed again. In the street below, Kakashi detected surreptitious movement: the gleam of blades in shadows, a glint of armour. The samurai were here; had forty minutes flown by so quickly?

"Almost time," he whispered, turning to speak a little over his shoulder. Iruka stepped close, but made no attempt to touch him, even though Kakashi's whole body yearned for it.

"I'm going down now," Iruka said in Naoko's gritty voice. "I will be by Big Brother's side."

"Yes, Naoko-san," Kakashi answered in Yukio's sweet simper, but before he could stop himself, he whirled around and grabbed Iruka's hand. "When we meet again…" he said, and looked up in Iruka's face, dressed in Naoko's cold lines. _In Konoha_ , he hoped was written in his expression.

Iruka's lips curled in a sort of sweet but knowing smirk; no Naoko at all, but himself. He touched Kakashi's cheek with his free hand.

"We will," was all he said, and was gone in a matter of moments. In the hushed minutes before the samurai swarmed in, all Kakashi could think was, _Gai is going to be insufferable about this_.

_fin_


End file.
